


Silk Sheets, Blue Dawn

by makototouchmybanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names -Russian Edition, Post Episode 9, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Spooning, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my fave boys, theyre so cute im kermitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: "Victor... Come back here, please. I'm cold."
-
Alternitively titled: (to the tune of Mr. Brightside) It Started Out With A Cuddle How Did It End Up With Tickle It Was Only A Cuddle It Was Only A Cuddle





	

**Author's Note:**

> these two are the only source of happiness in my life I'm surprised it took me this long to whip a fic outta my ass!!  
> there's a little bit of Russian in this one! I have exactly zero experience with the Russian language lmoa so if anything is wrong please let me know!  
> ALSO the title came from Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds!... which has nothing to do with this story but it's still a Good Bop tm

Despite his reputation of having high stamina, competition days could take a lot out of Yuuri.

The Rostelecom Cup was no exception.

With the added strain of not having Victor there to support him in person, he had become even more worn out than usual. Yet, he couldn't allow himself to rest until he was reunited with Victor (and a happy, healthy Makkachin) and had told him what had been rolling around in the back of his mind for weeks.

At least, that's the conclusion Victor came to. It was the most plausible explanation for the extremely sleepy, clingy Yuuri currently sprawled out on his childhood bed.

"Victor..." Yuuri mumbled groggily against his pillow. He blindly made grabby-hands in his boyfriend's general vicinity, too tired to bother opening his eyes to see where he'd gone. "Come back here, please. I'm cold."

Victor gave a fond smile, tugging off his shirt and setting it aside. "In a minute, solnyshko."

"Mmh," came the hum of acknowledgement, a slight blush crawling up his neck due to the pet name.

Moments later, a sweatpants-clad Victor was crawling into bed beside Yuuri. The old, wooden frame creaked as he wiggled closer to the other, pressing his warm body against Yuuri's chilly one. His fingers brushed his boyfriend's sides as he went to wrap his arms around his waist and-

Yuuri flinched.

Victor immediately yanked his hands back. "Sorry, Yuuri! Did I scare you?"

"Oo ihuld mh."

"What was that?"

Yuuri lifted his face up from the pillows. His back was facing Victor, so he couldn't see his expression, but his ears were bright red.

"Y-you... You tickled me."

Silence.

"So cute, Yuuri!" Victor threw his arms around the other's middle, causing him to yelp in surprise. He peppered the back and nape of his sensitive neck with quick, fluttering kisses.

_"Victor!"_ Yuurisqueaked, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Now you're doing it on purpose!"

"Am I?" Victor grinned against Yuuri's hair, hands sliding up his jumper to poke at his tummy. Yuuri had worked off most of the excess fat from when they first met thanks to intensive training, but his body was still soft to the touch, even squishy in some places. It was adorable.

"S-stop!" Yuuri snorted. "We're gonna wake everyone up!"

Victor let out an unattractive bark of laughter as the younger skater desperately grabbed at his wrists, trying to prevent his mischievous hands from running up his front and tickling his armpits. The struggle had Yuuri flailing and twisting himself around until they were nose-to-nose, his fingers holding Victor's forearms still with an iron grip.

"Victor, I swear to god. Stop or I won't let you cuddle me tomorrow," he threatened without malice.

Victor puffed out his cheeks. "So mean, Yuuri. You know you'd never be able to resist me for a _whole day_."

"True."

Fingers slipped down wrists and intertwined. Yuuri gently bumped their foreheads together with one last huff of a chuckle.

When Victor looked back at him, he was greeted by Yuuri's milky brown gaze, eyes crinkled at the edges and overflowing with warmth. He was a disheveled mess, glasses askew and hair in disarray, but he didn't seem to mind. His cheeks were dusted a pleasant pink, matched with a grin that could brighten up a night sky.

_Beautiful._

Yuuri dropped one of Victor's hands and reached up to cup his boyfriend's cheek instead. His thumb traced lazy lines across the smooth skin, back and forth.

"I missed you today." 

His confession hung in the air, soft and unguarded.

Victor felt a tug at his heartstrings.

"Me too." He leaned forward, lips brushing against Yuuri's temple. "I love you." He kissed his forehead, in between his eyes, the tip of his nose. "So much."

"Mm, I love you too." Yuuri tilted Victor's chin down to meet his eyes again with the hand that had been resting on his cheek. "Now come down here and kiss me for real, already."

"Whatever happened to my shy little katsudon, hm?" Victor teased against the side of Yuuri's mouth before finally, _finally_ bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

-

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night, surprisingly cold even with Victor's arm still draped over his side. Too lazy to reach down and grab the covers they'd kicked off in their sleep, he shimmied closer to his space-heater of a boyfriend, tucking himself comfortably under his chin and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I've been learning some more Russian for you. Want to hear?

Victor didn't answer, but his sleeping body reacted to Yuuri's voice, arms slightly tightening around his frame.

"Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya," Yuuri whispered into the darkness.

He gently pressed a kiss to Victor's chest, right above his beating heart.

"Good night, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> solnyshko -pet name for ya bf that translates to 'little sun'  
> ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya -a very deep and emotional way to say 'I love you' that basically means 'I cannot live without you'  
> again please let me know if any of the Russian is wrong! thnak u for readin


End file.
